A Captive of Two Masters
by Octobers-Blessing
Summary: Zuko's pronounced dead, Iroh has escaped, and Azula is to blame. All he wanted to do was show her freedom, show her that she wasn't a slave, and give her hope. Instead, he's found himself the Avatar, he's found hope for himself. ZukoxOC Not A MarySue. RnR


**A Captive of Two Masters**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, well...let's say all natural bodies of water would be made of peanut butter. I do own Shen and Mei-Hai.

Just something I thought up. Mostly a rewrite of Senseless Misery: Love. But don't read that, this one's better. xP Please leave reviews, so I may get better. I'm not flame resistant, but I do have a firestation nearby.

**---------------------------------------------------**

_Inspiration_

He stared at her, the miserable, silent thing. He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself for breaking a promise he made years ago. Ashamed on his nation's behalf.

He was glad she was mute. He was glad he did not have to hear her pleas. He was certainly glad he would not hear her screams as she begged for mercy, had she been able. Anyone locked in _her_ quarters would.

"Shen," The voice made the girl wince. Shen turned his head to stare at the princess. She had an odd interest in him, he had discovered early on duty. She wouldn't have bothered to learn any other soldier's name unless it helped her achieve something in some way.

He watched as the girl scrubbed the floor harder. The sound of Azula's footsteps as her boots hit the floor made his heart pound, though not out of fear for himself, but of fear for the girl. "Escort this wretch to her quarters, will you?"

The guard had gained such a bond with the timid creature that his side ached as he watched Azula kick her in the ribs, hastening her to stand. Her brush left her hands, hitting the bucket and causing it to tip over, sending suds everywhere. "And when you're finished, I have another job for you."

He did not turn away, no matter how much the treatment of this girl sickened him. He must watch, he told himself. That much he could do. Watch, and wait for the perfect opportunity to set this girl - his responsibility, a self-claimed sister - free.

"Yes, Princess Azula," He forced in a calm monotone. He gently took the girl's arm and led her away.

"You may take a break," Shen told the two guards that stood in front of the prisoner's hold. "I am to return the girl to her cell."

"Selfish Shen, keeping the young one to yourself. What kind of fun are we to have with _Iroh_?"

He ignored their drunken laughter as he let himself into the room, the girl silently behind. He hoped Azula caught up to them. He hoped she threw them overboard after hours of cruel torture.

Once inside the dully lit room, Shen watched the girl's reaction as he opened the small cell, barely large enough for her to even take more than a few steps. He nodded to General Iroh, a new arrival to the ship. He turned his back on the girl when she lifted her tunic to check her injuries.

"My niece, a slaveholder?" The man's voice was hoarse from lack of use. He knew there was a slave trade going on, mostly among the Fire Nation nobles, and some nobles of the Earth Kingdom. The main victims were young girls from the Water Tribes and the lower status villages of the Earth Kingdom. Desperate, some parents would sell new borns for money.

"Sadly, yes."

Iroh stared at the girl questioningly, his lips pursed. She sat on the cold metal floor, stretching her legs across it so they may become numb. The numbness was welcomed. Anything that could block the pain of her abuse and dull future was welcomed.

"How long...?"

"As long as I've been here. Longer." Shen tried to keep the bitterness from his voice. While on the ship he had made sure no man touched the girl, but he was sure she had been here since Azula had received the ship. And any man could have had his way with her then. Shen tried to redirect his thoughts as he pulled a parcel from under his tunic. He unwrapped the bread and broke it into two pieces. He gave one half to the girl, offering the other to Iroh. "I know what they feed you, General. You'd be lucky to see anything else before you reach the port."

Iroh took the bread in dirty fingers, nodding thankfully before taking a careful bite. He watched as the girl broke her piece into two and gave Shen back a half. Shen smiled, taking it back. "Thank you, Mei-Hai."

"She's named?"

"She's mute, and Azula would rather her 'wretch'. I named her myself."

"Beautiful sea."

"Her eyes."

Iroh looked into the dark eyes only for a moment before he nodded and said no more. Shen wrapped up his bread and leaned against Mei-Hai's cell door. "I'm truly sorry, General Iroh. You were a great inspiration to my father."

Shen did not wait for a response. Seeing the man's confused face, he did not think he would receive one.

"He died in the seige of Ba Sing Se long ago. He refused to fight. He saw no point to kill men no different than himself."

"Gentle Flame," Iroh whispered, fondly using the name given to the young man. He looked up at Shen, and for the first time noticed the defiant light in his pale golden-brown eyes, eyes so much like the young general who had fought along side him years ago. He remembered it all in a rush. His body had been found next to that of his son, Lu Ten. "_He_ was the inspiration."


End file.
